A Story Inspired By The Truth Part II
Original Link Posted 14th November 2014 Transcript The young man went to his next class, a smile on his face. He was so happy that all he could focus on was getting home to print out another flyer. So happy, in fact, that he never bothered to turn around. Due to this, he failed to see the mysterious individual slip behind him and look at the flyer. The individual looked at the poster and ripped it off the bulletin board. He walked away, the flyer in his hands. The mysterious individual pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. The voice on the other end responded. "Found him?" "Yeah. He's just some kid. You know....what happens if this doesn't work?" The mysterious individual inquired. "If it fails to spook him....take whatever action you deem is necessary. Shadow him for a while. See where he leads. And if he can lead us to Stella....kill two birds with one stone." "Fine." The mysterious individual pocketed the phone and began to follow the young man. The young man's day had went on in a blur. Before he knew it he was on his way home. His mind had begun to wander as he walked into his apartment. His shoulders began to ache. His body began to feel tired as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. Gulping it down, he took a careful look of his surroundings: The apartment was bare of individuality. It was the kind of place anyone could walk in and not believe that a person lived here. There was a small futon, a tv. A equally smallish table which was littered with notebooks. No carpet was on the floor. The place was pretty much barren of any real human existence. A 20 dollar bill sat on the counter of the kitchen. Curious, the young man picked it up and pocketed it.Taking his soda to the table, he sat down, grabbed his laptop and quickly logged into his G+ account. He was instantly met with notifications from various sources. He was relativity new to G+; hadn't used it before and was starting to figure it out. He clicked the bell and began to see what news had come up. A new Gallery was created to showcase various works from Students of the Truth. He smiled-perhaps he would partake one day. The new Challenge had come out. As always, he went to Stella's blog, took a look at the challenge and scratched his head. He wasn't getting any better at solving them. Going onto Stella's blog, he sifted through the various posts on the different Lines. Suddenly, his phone rang. Surprised, the young man picked it up and answered it. "Lysander?" The voice spoke. It was gentle yet there was a sense of tiredness behind it. "Hey mom," Lysander replied. "How was school, honey?" "Nothing special. It's just school." "Listen, I'm going to be working late tonight. It's another long shift at the hospital. I left you some money on the counter in the kitchen. Go buy some pizza or something, okay?" "Fine," he replied in a simple tone. "See you when I get home." "Okay, bye." He ended the call and put the phone away.. His mom was a surgeon. She's wanted to be one ever since she got into an accident as a child and surgery saved her life. She dedicated herself to helping others the same way she was helped. However, she was often working late hours and as a result, the two of them didn't really spend that much time with each other. Lysander looked at the screen of his laptop and sighed. He closed it and pulled out his phone but before he could dial a number, a knock was at the door. Cautiously, he asked, "Who is it?" Another knock. Lysander tensed slightly and repeated the question. Again, the same response. Lysander got up and went over to the door. He looked through the peephole to see no one standing outside. Deciding that there was just no one there he turned back toward the living room when a large sound came at the door. Frustrated, Lysander went over and opened it this time. What he saw sent a wave of fear through him him: A knife was planted into the door. Tacked with it was a mysterious piece of paper. Pulling the knife out, Lysander noticed the intricate design of the blade. He grabbed the paper and unfolded it to reveal the very flyer he had tacked to the board at school. There was a giant white X planted over it and on the back, a message: WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE. WE ARE NOT TRYING TO THREATEN YOU NOR ARE WE GOING TO HARM YOU IF YOU DO NOT LISTEN TO US. WE ARE SIMPLY TRYING TO WARN YOU. DO NOT TRUST PEOPLE LIKE THE ONE CALLED STELLA. THESE INDIVIDUALS ARE ASKING FOR YOUR LOYALTY TO HELP SHAPE THE WORLD IN THEIR EYES. HOW CAN YOU SIMPLY STAND THERE AND ALLOW THEM TO EDIT THE WORLD LIKE A WORD DOCUMENT? YOU ARE STARTING TO SEE THIS WORLD FOR WHAT IT TRULY IS BUT IS STELLA'S VISION FOR THE PLANET THE REALITY YOU WANT TO HELP BRING INTO REALITY? BE WEARY OF HER AND QUESTION EVERYTHING. IF YOU CONTINUE ON THE PATH YOU ARE ON WE WILL STOP YOU BUT NOT THROUGH VIOLENCE. Fear and paranoia struck Lysander's heart. He locked the door and began to breathe heavily. Sweat erupted on his head. These people....what do they want with me? Why do they know where I live? What if they try to kill me!?!? And all this for just following Stella? WTF!?!? He needed to do something. The phone rang again. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was learn and discover the Ancient Truth. Now if people were coming up to his doorstep trying to stop him.....well, exactly whet the fuck did he discover? His breathing began to slow and he began to relax as he asked himself one question: What did I discover in Stella's blog? And am I willing to risk myself to find out? He stood there, contemplating. If these people were willing to go to whatever degree they wanted to stop him then the question had to be raised: What did they not want him to find out? There was only one way. Lysander took the paper and the knife and looked at them. A wave of bravado emerged from somewhere he couldn't explain. He had to know the answer. He had to learn more. If he turned away now..if he chose to follow the warnings of those who stuck the blade....it would haunt him for the rest of his days. Looking at the knife, he stared at it with awe and fear. The day, he thought, could come where he may actually need this. Going to his laptop, he went to YouTube and to his surprise, a new video from Stella had emerged. The title: Puppets. Plugging in the earbuds, he sat back and listened as Stella made a clear warning to those who dared to challenge her and threaten the community of the Truth. Lysander began to resonate with her thoughts as he slowly came to an epiphany: It was because of the Truth. He was learning, growing up. He was shedding his Childhood to become a Student and those who stuck out at his flyer...they wanted him to go back to innocence. Stella's final words rang in his ears and resonated with him as he left his laptop, ordered the pizza and began his homework. The flyer was now tacked to the wall in his room, the message facing visibly. His day was a blur as he realized it. There was a way to survive against his new pursuers: I know who you are. I understand the source of your "power," and so do my students. They've been studying your venom and how it moves through the system. Paralyzes the weak until the body feeds on itself. But together, we are like a new Line! The Line with the antidote. The Truth. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Fan made Category:November 2014